vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind
"The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind" is the twelfth episode of the second season of the ''Viva Piñata'' television series, and the sixty-fourth episode of the TV series overall. It originally aired in North America on March 2, 2008. Plot Pecky Pudgeon warns the piñatas on Piñata Island about an incoming huri-candy-cane. Fergy and Paulie hide in a shed and overhear that Langston Lickatoad is looking for a cowardly sneaking Moojoo. Suddenly, a Moojoo falls from the roof of the shed, who introduces herself as Machi. She reveals that the reason she doesn't like going to parties is because of her antlers that caused her to have a traumatic experience, causing her to rejected despite having full Candiosity due to getting stuck in the tube for the Cannoñata, and she was laughed at for this. They then group up with her for escaping Langston so they don't go into a party, and this group was called the "Cannon-nots". The group runs away from Langston, and they all take a baby disguise to run away from Langston. The group then runs into a house. Paulie discovers that she is too big to hide properly in the hiding spot that she found, thus Paulie smashes her head into a wall decoration to trick Langston. Believing that Machi is making it more difficult to hide properly, Fergy and Paulie decide that she should not be in the group anymore, and kick her out of the group. Pecky Pudgeon sends an alert that the incoming huri-candy-cane has turned into a parfait-storm. Machi wants herself to be included in the group again, and this is when she discovers that she can use her antlers as antennas for receiving radio signals. Paulie uses her ability to redirect Langston to an incorrect location. She is then restored into the group, but she thinks she will get quickly kicked out again and asks Paulie and Fergy to make sure she is in the Cannon-nots group forever. Machi then receives a radio signal from Pecky Pudgeon saying to not fire any more piñatas to parties due to a parfait storm. The antenna tower he uses to broadcast the signal gets knocked out by a lightning storm thus causing her to lose the signal. She then decides to Piñata Central to use her antlers to send a homing signal to the Balloon Blimp. Fergy and Paulie decides to resist this but she grabs them and they go along with her, and she manages to save Hudson Horstachio and Pecky Pudgeon by using her antlers as a radio signal landing position. As a result, she gets offered to permanently be the director of Piñata Central Air Control by Langston, and she accepts the offer and becomes the director. Unfortunately Fergy and Paulie get "rewarded" with being sent to a party. Quotes *'Langston': This Australian guy! Characters *Fergy Fudgehog *Paulie Pretztail *Hudson Horstachio *Langston Lickatoad *Pecky Pudgeon *Machi Moojoo (debut) Gameplay Tips Trivia *The title of the episode may be a reference to the 1963 music track named "Blowin' in the Wind". Errors Gallery Machi Moojoo On Cannoñata.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail on the Cannonatta. Machi Moojoo Humiliated.png|Machi being humiliated by the crowd. Machi Moojoo.png|Machi Moojoo carrying Fergy and Paulie. Machi, Paulie, And Fergy Shouting Hurray.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail facing towards the roof and shouting "Hurray!" Machi Carrying Paulie and Fergy Using Her Antlers.png|Machi carrying Paulie and Fergy using her antlers. Paulie Complaining About Hudson Launched Into Parfait Storm.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy, and Paulie in the middle of a path. Machi Moojoo Standing Tall Holding Fergy And Paulie.png|Machi holding Fergy and Paulie in her arms. Paulie Using Machi's Antlers To Redirect Langston To Volcano On Far Side Of The Island.png|Paulie connecting his Piñatameter to Machi's antlers to receive a signal from Langston. Machi Moojoo Kicking Langston Lickatoad.png|Machi Moojoo kicking back Langston. Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV Series